Project: PANDORA
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Leo is a black lynx. When she meets Shadow while looking for the Silver Chaos Emeralds, she and him team up against the Mythic Warriors, a group of felines created by an unknown man. And, they're looking for Leo. But, every time they meet, they call her 'Pandora'. But one question remains in Leo's mind. Who the HECK is Pandora?


Walking through the thick forest, a jet black lynx came to a stop. She moved some of her long, jet black hair from her face. The red streaks lined the outline of her hair (fur?). She patted her brown leather satchel. "I finally found it," she said. "The silver Chaos Emerald."

Shadow warped to the top of a large hill. There, he stared at an ancient temple a distance away. He saw a blue streak in the far distance. By the time that slow hedgehog got here, the emerald will be far gone, Shadow thought.

Jumping from the hill, Shadow glided towards the temple. He was to meet Eggman at Space Colony ARK very soon. So, he mustn't waist time on the blue hedgehog. Not when Eggman had set him free. Not when Eggman knew his past.

The Lynx pulled her silver cargo hat down. No one else was here, but, she wanted to make sure. She couldn't afford losing the Silver Emerald. Not when she was so close!

Pulling on her red vest, the feline walked in slowly. The moment her feet hit a loose stone, arrows shot out from the walls. The feline, prepared for this reaction, carefully, but swiftly, maneuvered herself through the swarm of arrows.

After a series of jumps, twist and turns, she finally made it to the other side. 'That dang echidna! He HAD to place the Emeralds in booby-trapped temples!' The feline thought, twisting past a mislead arrow.

Next, the feline made it to a big cavern. No NORMAL person would ever think of jumping, much less walking, across it. She grabbed some dirt and threw it into the chasm. Most of it flew down to the bottom, but, some stayed on an invisible line of rock. Next, the feline grabbed a medium sized rock, and hurled it to the opposite side. It landed with a nice THUNCK! and then was crushed by a falling rock.

The feline slowly walked across certain sections on the little 'road'." Doo! Do-Bum! Do-Bum-bum! Do-bum-bum-bum-bum!" The rocks sang. "So, it's symphonized," she whispered. While thinking, she missed her next spot and hit the wrong 'key'. "Errr!" The bridge screeched, breaking apart.

"Moon Phase!" The feline called, disappearing in a moon-light white streak. She landed at the other side. Quickly, the boulder fell from the ceiling. Forgetting about the boulder, and of her massive energy drain, the feline sloppily jumped from the boulder's path. But, the boulder scratched her ankle.

"Agh!" She cried, falling to her back. She glanced at her ankle. It was cut pretty bad and was bleeding. The feline cut her navy blue tee shirt sleeve off, and slowly wrapped it around her ankle. She winced in pain as the medicine took it's affect.

Carefully, the feline stood and trudged the last few, remaining steps. The feline gazed at the alter. It was about thirty feet tall, with big, large steps. The rock looked about, one to two thousand years old in the feline's quick estimation.

Carefully, she started walking up the steps. She was so close!

Shadow slipped through the tiny entrance and stopped. The walls and floor were littered with arrows, arrow heads, and wooden beams. "What happened here?" He asked. As he walked, he noticed someone else's footsteps. "Someone beat me here," he whispered, taking off in a sprint.

As he dodged and jumped, he came across a cavern. A large rock was broken and splattered across the floor. Using Chaos Control, Shadow teleported past the rubble and walked into the alter room.

Trust me, Shadow was quit surprised to see a black Lynx, who looked like himself, reaching for the silver Chaos Emerald. "Hey!?" Shadow called, teleporting to the alter's top and grabbing the Emerald.

The feline, quit surprised, backed up, but winced. Shadow looked down to see her ankle was bruised. He now stared at the feline.

He could tell she was some kind of feline, cat. Maybe a leopard? Well, she wore a red vest, black shorts with a red belt (like Sora from Kingdom Hearts' belt), and red shoes with black stripes. Her hair was long. Like Shadow, she had red streaks in her hair. Unlike Shadow, her eyes were icy blue. She had a long, black tail, with two parallel white lines and a weird gold ring.

"Give me, back, my, Emerald," she whispered weakly. She lunged at Shadow, who dodged easily. "Why do you want it so bad?" He asked. "It's all I have left of my past. My unknown past," she replied. Shadow dropped the Emerald in shock.

The feline grabbed it and jumped back. She winced as she fell on her ankle. "You don't know your past either?" Shadow asked. "No. All I remember was waking up in a lab. The Emerald laying above me. It has my answers. I need to know; Who am I?" the feline shouted.

Suddenly, a blue blur surrounded the feline. "I'll be taking that!" It said. "Hey!" The girl called, being thrown off the alter.

"Ahh!"

She slammed into the wall with such force, it created a crater.

"Ugh,"

She crippled to the floor. "No! Hey! Sonic!" Shadow shouted, staring at the blue blur. The blur stopped to be in the form of a lynx. He was all blue, with white, sharp bangs. He had white ripped shorts on, with a peach stomach (Like Sonic's). He held a blue cargo hat on.

"Hey, hey, hey, someone led me to a pretty jewel," he said. He glanced over to Shadow, who was clenching his fist tightly. "You look like Pandora," he stated. "Who are you?! Why do you want the Emerald!?" Shadow shouted.

The blue lynx held his eyes in pain. "For Pete's sake! Stop yelling! My name is Poseidon! Controller of the Blue Chaos Emerald! And who might you be?" Poseidon introduced. "Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow replied.

"Why do you look like Pandora?" Poseidon asked.

"Who?"

"One of my sisters. She's a Lynx, just like her other brothers, sisters, and I! Now, if you'll excuse me?"

As Poseidon went for the exit, the feline from before kicked him in the back. "Ah!" He called, propelling himself into a wall. The black Lynx stared at Poseidon. She grabbed the fallen Emerald and turned to Shadow.

She was breathing heavily and was leaning herself on the wall. Her vest had a rip in the Crescent Moon on the back. Her hair was full of dirt, but her eyes told they were never giving up.

"P-P-Pandora?!" Poseidon called.

The black feline turned to the blue one. "I don't know who this 'Pandora' is, but, my name is Leo. That's it," Leo snapped. She turned to the black Hedgehog.

"You said your name was Shadow correct?"

He nodded. "Well, I'm Leo. I must be taking this Emerald though. But, you can have this green one," Leo replied, digging out the green emerald. She handed the Emerald to Shadow. "Why do you give this to me?" He asked. "You need answers as much as I do. Go and find them while I find mine," she replied, turning to leave.

Shadow grabbed Leo's arm. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked. Leo turned to him, stunned. "Sure," she replied hesitantly. Shadow kept his grip and threw the red emerald in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He called, disappearing with Leo in a green streak.

When Leo opened her eyes, she saw she was in a base. "Ah, Shadow. It's about- WHO IS THAT?" Someone yelled, upon seeing Leo. "I am Leo. I am a Lynx. Hello there," Leo introduced.

The man was about thirty, maybe more. He wore a red jumpsuit with small glasses. He had a big mustache. He was in a flying convertible.

"Why, hello, err, Leo. I am Dr. Eggman. I see you've met Shadow. So, Shadow, WHY DID you bring young Leo here?" Eggman asked. "She's a Treasure Hunter if I'm correct. And she seems to have a knack for finding them," Shadow explained.

"Very well. Welcome to the team, Leo."

"Hey! I want to join!"

Everyone turned to see a bat. "Rouge, you little vermin," Eggman whispered. "what do you want, Rouge?" "I want to help. You know very well I'm good at finding very large, pretty jewels. Do you not?" Rouge suggest. "FIne. COme to the back with me. Shadow, show Leo to her room," Eggman stated.

"Yes sir," Shadow replied, snarling at Rouge, who batted her eyelashes innocently. "Follow me." As they walked, Leo leaned in. "You don't trust her either?" She asked. Shadow glanced at her.

"Not with my life."


End file.
